The Soluna Prophecy
by AoiTsukihime
Summary: Two girls are suddenly whisked away to the Weyard. The only thing is... they've been expected. And they're the ones lighting the new lighthouses not by choice. OCPiers and OCFelix


LilAG: I'm trying my best at a Golden Sun fic!!  
  
Ocean: HI!!!!!! ^o^  
  
LilAG: Since it's my first time doing this. I might as well as introduce Ocean; she's one of my muses for GS fics and sappy-romance stories. I make all new djinn so if ya haven't heard of them before that's the reason. I have some more somewhere. One for each element actually. Ocean's a Mercury djinni.  
  
Marble: _ What about me?? *Trips and falls running over to LilAG*  
  
Tempest: Did you almost forget us?!?!  
  
Firestorm: IF you DID.  
  
LilAG: I got the point!! They're all my muses 4 GS fics. Anywayz. I have most of the story written down and so it depends on how fast I feel like typing it up. Anywayz. I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does. sadly.  
  
Tempest: I have the point. -______-;;;;  
  
LilAG: so wha-  
  
Firestorm: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
LilAG: meep. -______-;;; Fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Soluna Prophecy  
  
Chapter One- The Calling  
  
"When the land becomes filled with alchemy's power. The Sol and Luna lighthouses will arise. Two girls will come from a different dimension and be servers of the each lighthouses-"  
  
"Aww. Do we have to listen to that story again??" A small boy with brown hair and eyes complained. "What about those stories that the hero runs into an enemy and 'BLAM'!! They're gone!"  
  
". Felix." A smaller maroon haired girl mumbled. She rolled her reddish- brown eyes.  
  
"I agree with him Jenna. This story is too lovey-dovey." Another boy agreed. He had red hair and brown eyes. "Don't you agree Isaac?" He turned to a blonde hair and blue-eyed boy. Isaac nodded.  
  
"That's because you told him to, Garet!" Jenna snapped.  
  
"Children. You ask for a story and this is the only one I know." The lady sighed.  
  
"It's okay mom. You can continue." Isaac replied.  
  
"It's okay. You all should know the story. I'll have Kyle tell you one when he gets home." His mother said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" A blonde haired girl called, she wore jeans and an 'Old Navy' t-shirt. It was too late. She ran over to her best friend who was getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry Ami. I didn't mean to hit you." She begged. Ami had turquoise hair and eyes. She wore blue cargo pants and shirt.  
  
"Rye. You didn't hurt me. I'm okay." Ami explained. Rye stared at her with her brown eyes.  
  
"Nice to know! Can we continue playing?" She asked earnestly.  
  
"Rye, you're eighteen and you still insist on playing baseball??" Ami asked. Rye stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Of course!!" Rye protested. "I have to do something to do during college!! And plus you agreed to play also."  
  
"Fine. Come on we have an exam in two days. I think it maybe better if we start studying now." Ami suggested as she walked out of the park. Rye was trailing not far behind.  
  
"Do we have to leave now?" She asked. Ami sighed and turned around.  
  
"I guess not but what would we do?" Ami asked back.  
  
"Mommy!! Look!! The sun's disappearing!!" a little girl not far from them exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Many people asked, looking up.  
  
"Wow. A solar eclipse!" Rye said looking up for herself.  
  
"But; No one said there would be a solar eclipse today!!" Ami protested.  
  
"It's funny. but I have that one feeling that it's. well. calling me." Rye replied staring at the sun from a shaded hand.  
  
"Then we're dreaming the same thing." Ami murmured. It suddenly got bright. They shaded themselves from the rays.  
  
"Uh. uh.. Where are we??" Rye asked, looking around.  
  
"What?" Ami jumped. They looked around and saw a forest. "Something tells me we're not even in America anymore." They looked around.  
  
"Then where are we?" Rye asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Quiet. I hear someone talking!" Ami hissed going over to what appeared to be the edge of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LilAG: Myah! Done with the first chappie!!!  
  
Ocean: yay. Like you haven't done that before.  
  
Marble: You mean. she hasn't done that before??  
  
Tempest: Marble. sometimes we wonder. how were you chosen to be a muse??  
  
Firestorm: REVIEW!!! OR I'LL BURN YOU!!!  
  
Tempest: Now that's how you act!!  
  
Ocean: DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOU ACT!!! YOU'RE A MUSE EITHER WAY!!!  
  
LilAG: uh. plez. My muses are a little insane. so jus. review plez. Or I will sick my djinn on you!!! 


End file.
